herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tippi
Lady Timpani, better known as Tippi, is the main Pixl character in Super Paper Mario. She is able to help Mario and can even reveal hidden things. History Before she became a Pixl, Tippi was a young human woman named Lady Timpani. Timpani fell in love with a young man named Blumiere after healing him from a fall from a cliff. However, Timpani and Blumiere were unable to run away together and cursed to wander all dimensions by Blumiere's father. Blumiere used the powers of the Dark Prognosticus and turned into Count Bleck, losing his sanity in the process. Timpani wandered the dimensions so long she lost all of her memories of Blumiere, and was later found barely alive by Merlon, who used his powers to transform her into the Pixl Tippi. Tippi found Mario, one of the four heroes mentioned in the Light Prognosticus, and they settled out to find the remaining three heroes and find the Pure Hearts to save all dimensions from Count Bleck and his Chaos Heart. Tippi later was of interest to Francis, a nerd who believes her to be a rare collectible. Tippi, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Bowser make it to Castle Bleck before Count Bleck is able to use the Chaos Heart to destroy all dimensions and use the power from the Pure Hearts to defeat him. Count Bleck asks Mario and his friends to finish him off to prevent the universe from being destroyed, but Tippi refused, as she still loved the Count despite all he's done to reunite with her. Suddenly, Bleck's minion Dimentio reveals his true intentions and combines the power of the Chaos Heart and Luigi (brainwashed into Mr. L) with himself and turns into Super Dimentio, turning him invincible, while banishing Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia to his Dimension D. As Mario, Peach, and Bowser are unable to fight against Dimentio, Count Bleck and Tippi reactivate the Pure Hearts using their love, allowing Tippi to return to help Mario and his friends reverse the effect of the Chaos Heart and defeat Dimentio. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close the Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed and married. The process caused the Chaos Heart, the Pure Hearts, Count Bleck, and Timpani to vanish, never to be seen again. Some have speculated that they are dead, but Nastasia and Merlon are both convinced that they are alive and living together in happiness. After the credits the silhouettes of Blumiere and Timpani in their original forms are seen in a paradise dimension, looking up at a sunny sky from a hill. It is unknown whether this is The Overthere or not.‎ At the end of the game, the player can buy Tiptron, a robotic version of Tippi from Francis in the Bitlands for 999 coins. External links *Tippi at the [https://www.mariowiki.com/ Super Mario] wiki. * . Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:One-Shot Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Damsels Category:Spouses Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Angels Category:Fairies Category:Mutated Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Cursed Category:Archenemy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Creation Category:Honest Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sympathetic Category:Saved Soul Category:Tricksters Category:Adventurers Category:Amnesiac